


In My Dreams I Love Them All

by zimafreak



Series: Murphy's Law [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, My First Smut, Romance, Unexpected Reactions, so many men to choose from, who would you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimafreak/pseuds/zimafreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might happen depending on who Renata falls for in Murphy's Law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Sure

**Author's Note:**

> I think I will write one for all the romance choices to break my writer's block. It may help make the romance decision

As soon as everyone left my room he pushed me against the wall and peppered my neck and chin with gentle kisses and soft bites.  I closed my eyes and oh, that felt good.  I tilted my head back to give him better access to my neck.  I felt his breath as he smiled against my skin continuing to wear me down with his soft lips.  His warm breath made me shiver and I leaned into him as one of his hands grabbed my waist and the other worked its way between the stone wall and my head.   His fingers threaded their way through my brown waves pulling my mouth to his in a totally hot kiss. 

I was having trouble thinking rationally.  Every time I thought I found a coherent train of thought, he would kiss me again.  And I wanted it.   I wanted this so much.  I wanted him so much.  I felt his velvety tongue flicker at the corner of my mouth and opened my eyes. 

He was staring at me.  Waiting for permission to do more.  Waiting for me to ask him to go further.  He had been so patient and so sweet.  I knew it was hard for him, against his nature even but he never made me feel like I was disappointing him when I asked him to stop or got uncomfortable.  He would just stop then give me a chaste kiss on the cheek before saying goodnight.  “You will tell me when you are ready so for now I leave us both imagining how it will be.”  I didn’t want that tonight.   Tonight I was ready to move forward to show him how much he meant to me.

“Zevran,” I leaned into him breathing in his ear careful not to touch it. 

“My darling,” He answered back as he switched to the other side of my neck. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Anything, my darling.  Anything at all and I will answer you truthfully.”   He looked at me his dark eyes hooded even darker with lust.  I could almost feel him trembling as he anticipated my question.

I pushed myself from the wall and stood up placing a hand on his cheek then turned us so his back was against the wall.  He looked surprised at the switch for a moment and then smiled an almost shy smile. 

“Have you ever been with anyone that wasn’t a coworker... or a mark ...or a client?”  He hands grasped my arms and he looked at me in confusion.

“I do not understand, my darling?” He cocked his head. 

“Have you ever been with someone who just wanted to please you and wasn’t concerned about getting anything in return?”  He opened his mouth to speak but I kissed him sliding my tongue over his bottom lip before pulling it gently in my teeth.

“Renata,” He groaned his breath coming in short gasps.  I licked his top lip and he pulled away from me.  His eyes looking into mine, questioning my intentions. 

“Let me show you what it is to be with someone who only cares for you, not what you can do for them.”  I took a deep breath.  If I was going to do this, it was now or never and now it seemed the perfect time.  “Let me show you how it can be with someone who loves you.  Let me take care of you.  Whatever you wish.  Let me make love to you.”

“Renata,” He rasped as his eyes searched mine. He gently took my hand still looking into my eyes and smiled as he guided it to his chest.  “Touch me, please.”

I smiled at him and kissed him with a little more urgency this time.  Our tongues dancing as they twirled around one another.  His kisses felt so perfectly matched to mine.   I traced the muscles of his chest with my hands, outlined every hard plane wishing his shirt would just disappear.  I had never wished for a button down shirt more than in this moment.  I wanted to kiss my way down his torso with every button I undid. 

Zevran must have thought the same thing because he lifted the hem of his tunic and whipped it over his head in perfect timing with our kiss as we broke for air.  He was breath taking.  The candlelight reflected off his skin giving him an ethereal glow.  He was amazing.  I had stolen glances at him before when he returned from bathing in streams with the rest of the guys but they were always brief and hopefully not obvious.  But this, here, I was leaning into him, touching him, running my hands over his lean but well-muscled chest, this was better than anything I could imagine.

I smiled as I ran my fingers over his skin.  He had no hair on his chest and I wondered if I kissed lower if I would find any there.  I kissed his eye brow, his neck, his chin while one of my hands traveled across his shoulder and down his arm to his bicep.  It was hard as a rock.  He was magnificent.  I leaned down to kiss his clavicle and lightly ran my tongue down to his nipple and kissed it. 

The reaction was instant.  He hissed with pleasure and pulled me closer nuzzling his nose at my temple. 

“Are you sure?”  He asked cupping both my cheeks and pulling me back up to look at him. 

“As sure as I’m standing here,” I smiled at him.  This was definitely not what I thought would happen when I met him.  He was so beautiful, so misunderstood.  How could I have been so lucky to have found him?  I kissed the corner of his eye and then with the tip of my tongue I traced the curve of his tattoo.  I heard him moan and his hands dropped to my arms. 

Then I realized I was tired of waiting.  I wanted him more than anything in that moment.  He leaned back against the wall the back of his head resting against the stone.  He peered at me through half closed eyes and I could feel his heart pounding in his chest.  He was just as excited as me.  I trailed kisses further down his neck and to the hollow of his throat while my hands found his shoulders. I lowered one of my hands slowly to his waist and felt him twitch with excitement against my thigh. 

I lowered myself to my knees and heard him gasp in surprise. 

“Renata,” He grabbed my shoulders trying to pull me up.

“Let me, please?”  I looked up at him, my face inches away from where we both wanted me to be.  He seemed to hesitate and again asked if I was sure.  “Don’t you want this?” 

His reaction was somewhere between a laugh and a moan when he nodded.   “I just want you to be sure.”

In answer to his question I pulled off my tunic and revealed to him that I was not wearing a bra.  He smiled broadly, pleased with my answer.    

“You are resplendent my darling.  Continue if you wish.”  He nodded at me, unwilling or unable to take his eyes off me. 

“Only if this would please you.”  I whispered licking my lips. 

“You have no idea,” He growled placing a hand on my shoulder and gathering my hair in a ponytail with the other. 

Ah, I thought.  He wanted a show.  I let my eyes travel slowly back down from his face lower toward the waist band of his pants.  Damn laces.  I was still having trouble with laces.  You would think I would be over that by now, but no.  Give me elastic waist, zipper fly or even button fly any day over infernal laces.  He must have noticed me hesitate.

“Everything ok?”  He managed to ask in a strangled voice. 

“I hate laces, “I muttered and he chuckled. 

I kissed his navel and noticed the barest hint of a six pack on his abdomen and sighed as I kissed each one.  Zevran must have been growing impatient because he somehow reached one of my hands and guided to his very prominent erection. 

I smiled and ran my hand over its length and felt him squirm under my touch.  I struggled and felt a little foolish but finally I was able to unlace his trousers. The pressure on my shoulder increased as I felt him squeeze again. 

“If you insist on doing this, I fear I will not have the strength to stop if you change your mind.”  He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall again.  “Are you going to change your mind?”

I smiled a sultry little smile or so I hoped and in answer to his question slid his trousers down to the floor.  I giggled softly when I noticed he was not wearing any smalls.  “Ready and willing, I see.”

“For you always, my darling.”  He cupped my cheek and purred to me.  “Are you?”

In answer to his question I licked the tip of his erection and swirled my tongue around its head.  The noise that came out of his mouth was absolutely sinful.  He arched toward me in a plea to continue.  With one of my hands I cupped his testicles and the other I wrapped around the base of his cock.  There was no way I would be able to take him completely without practice, but I was willing to try. 

I licked him from base to tip before sucking the tip into my mouth again and swirling my tongue around it.  I felt him shudder as he tried not to buck into my mouth.  I used my hand in time with my mouth and bobbed my head as I sucked on his cock.  The way he was reacting was making me wet and I squeezed my thighs together trying to regain my senses.  The way he filled my mouth so completely had me imagining all sorts of sordid things.   I wondered what he’d taste like.  What his mouth would feel like on me.   What he would feel like on top of me, underneath and inside of me. 

I moaned at my thoughts eagerly swallowing as much of him as I could handle.  He started to slowly thrust into my mouth, at first it made me gag.    

Shit.

It didn’t take a genius to know I wasn’t as experienced at this sort of thing as he was but if he was anything, he was surprisingly tender.  He halted his thrusts and cupped my cheek.

“I’ll be honest with you, Renata.  This feel far too good for me to want you to stop but if you need to...”

I shook my head and squeezed his sack gently in answer to his unfinished question and let gravity do the rest.  I continued the combination of sucking and twisting and licking until I felt his body stiffen and I looked up at him.  The adoring brown eyes that so lovingly looked down at me fluttered shut and his breath came in ragged gasps.  His knees buckled slightly and he grabbed hard onto my shoulders his fingers most likely leaving marks on my skin.  I felt him shudder and empty himself in my mouth with a loud wail where I eagerly lapped him up and sucked him clean. 

“Are you all right?”  He panted at me.  I pulled off of him slowly a loud popping sound echoing in the room and ran my index finger over my bottom lip to wipe it clean. 

I stood slowly our naked chests pressed together and heaving.  “I believe you stole my line.”  I said running my hand up his side and placing them on his chest between us.  “You are incredible.”

“Now who stole whose line?”  He asked playfully kissing my ear as his hands fondled my breasts pinching my nipples playfully between his fingers.  “I believe it is your turn to be serviced.”

What?

My brain was still reeling from what we just did but did he say I provided him with a service?

“Zevran.  No.”  I pressed my hand against his chest.  “I was not providing you a service.  You know I care about you.  I did this because I wanted to show you how much in a way you are more familiar with.”

His hands traveled to my waist and he gripped me firmly pulling me to his pelvis.  His hand roamed over my backside and he started to kiss my shoulder.  “One.  Good. Turn.  Deserves. Another.”  He punctuated each word with a kiss.

“Zevran.”  I grabbed his face with my hands.  “Look at me.  Look me in the eyes.   Tell me you felt nothing.  I understand that you may not have the same depth of feeling for me as I have for you but I would never do that with someone I did not love.”

“Renata, my darling,” He looked at me with such a lost expression and sighed.  “I do not know what to say.  I do have... feelings but I do not know what they are.  You know I was not raised in a loving environment.”  He laughed before continuing.

“But every day we are together I feel what I have missed and I don’t want it to stop.  Please let me stay with you?  We do not have to continue but I would very much like to.”

He looked so forlorn and I was still so very turned on but I didn’t want to take advantage of his confusion.

“This night was about you, if you remember.  I said I would do as you wished.  I said I would make love to you. But only if it’s what you want.

He looked surprised at my response probably because it surprised me as well.  He stooped down and slipped out of his slippers and pants and in all his naked glory picked me up and took me to the bed. 


	2. Exploding Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another exercise to figure out who will romance Renata

You want to what?”  I laugh unintentionally unable to believe what he just said to me.

"All right, I guess I really don't know how to ask you this."

"Are you sweating?" I cock my head to the side. 

Wait.  This sounds awfully familiar.

"No! I mean yes..."  He huffs and looks at the ground before straightening his back and wringing his hands in front of him.

"I mean, I'm a little nervous, sure. Not that this is anything bad or frightening or... well yes.  Oh, how do I say this? You'd think it would be easier, but every time I'm around you I feel as if my head is about to explode.  I - I can't think straight.”

“Ever the Cyrano.”  I smile at him.  He is so sweet.  I’m can hardly believe what he’s trying to say. 

“What?”  He asks tilting his head.   "I mean... all right, let me start over.  Here's the thing, being near you makes me crazy, but I can't imagine being without you."

I can feel my face flush and I think I’m getting a little nauseous.  Uh-oh.  He really is going where I think he is and I have actually gone out of my way not to flirt with him.  I thought I was keeping him at arm’s length by pointing Aedan in the direction of his mother’s locket so he could give it to him and not me.   Things between the two of them get pretty tense sometimes.  Too much testosterone maybe?  But I thought if Aedan found the locket it would cement their bromance or something like that.  I never counted on Aedan telling him I was the one who told him where to find it. 

But just look at him.  So big and strong and God he was handsome.  And brave and sweet.  Ugh.  This is going to be a hard conversation.

"I don't know how to say this another way..." Here it comes. "I want to spend the night with you.  Maybe this is too fast, I don't know, but... I know what I feel."

I’m quite literally stunned into silence.  Seriously.  There are no words.  Romancing Alistair in Origins was equal parts romance and heartache.  Trouble is, I know how this ends.  I’m not of noble birth and I’m certainly not a warden.  I’ll never get used to the idea of the violence and the killing being so cavalier to everyone here.  How would I travel with a Warden?

 How stupid do I have to be to start something that will end so miserably for both of us?

Alistair doesn’t notice or chooses to ignore how conflicted I am right now.  I go with doesn’t notice.  Sometimes if it’s not spelled out for him...

"I wanted to wait for the perfect time, the perfect place.... but when will it be perfect? If things were, we wouldn't even have met. We sort of... stumbled into each other, and despite this being the least perfect time, I still found myself falling for you in between all the fighting and everything else. I really don't want to wait anymore. I've... I've never done this before. You know that. I want it to be with you... while we have the chance. In case..."

“Don’t say it.”  I warn him.

“I love you, Renata.  You’re a looney little spitfire that keeps me guessing.  You have funny ideas, a big heart and I love you.”  I’m frozen in my tracks afraid of moving or breathing.   I literally have dreams about this and I don’t want to ruin the moment but I can’t let him continue like this.  He advances slowly extending one of his hands toward me.  “Renata?  Are you okay?”

Thoughts of Brian fill my head and I start to panic, hyperventilate even.  Do I want to be with Alistair even though I know it won’t last?  Knowing that he will break my heart like my asshole ex-fiancé.  Or do I just take it for what it’s worth and find my pleasure where I can? 

Sure he says he loves me now, it’s not like I haven’t heard that before but what about after we sleep together.  Of course one or both of us may die tomorrow but guys use that line all the time, right?  Is the meaning behind the statement any different when it’s actually true?

I start to back up slowly.  This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening. 

Alistair is looking confused but still approaching me slowly with a shy smile on his face.  “Renata?”

“I need to get away.  I need to think about this.  I... I never expected this.”  I stutter.  I feel horrible when a stricken look flashes over his face but I turn to run away regardless... right into that damn hole the wagon got stuck in earlier and I fall flat on my face. 

“Are you alright?”  Alistair hurries to my side and kneels before me.

I nod.  “Just my pride.”  I answer.  Not that I have any of that left anymore.

“What’s the matter?  I thought, well maybe I was wrong, but I thought that you felt the same.”  He looks anxious now and so vulnerable.  So I touch his face. 

Wrong move.

He covers my hand with his and leans down to kiss me.  I smell the faintest hint of the cheese he ate earlier but he tastes of mint.  I smile into the kiss as I realize he took great care in approaching me tonight and then the thought makes my heart constrict.  I gasp and pull away, Alistair nearly falls into me before he gets his balance. 

“I’m getting conflicting messages here.”  He whispers to me.  I just nod.  “We don’t have to do it you know, if you don’t want to.”

I snort.  Oh I want to alright.  But do I **_want_** to?

Hell yeah, I do!

“You believe me when I say I know things, right?”  I ask looking up into his warm caramel eyes. 

“I know the things you say happen do happen.  But you know they do not always happens the way you expect.  You said that yourself.”

“You’re gonna break my heart if we do this, so I’m afraid.”  I confess to him.

“I would never break your heart, Renata.  You are my heart.” 

I feel a tear slip down my face and he catches it on his thumb.  “You are so beautiful; you know that right?  I feel honored just to be this close to you.  That you even let me kiss you.  It’s enough.”

I shake my head and another tear starts to fall.  “No.”  I say.  Alistair looks crestfallen but helps me to my feet before he bows and turns around to leave.  “A kiss is not enough.”

He freezes just a few feet away from me then does an about face.

“What?”  He whispers.

“Just kissing you could never be enough, Alistair.” 

“What are you saying?”  He looks hopeful and the longer I look at him the more I feel myself losing my resolve.

“I don’t want to disappoint you.” 

“First time, remember?  I don’t have much to compare it to.  You could be the worst lover in the world and I would never know.”  He chuckles taking a small step back in my direction.  A little step as if he is afraid I will turn and run away again. 

I frown at that as he once again proves that he’s not much of a smooth talker.  “That’s not exactly reassuring.”

“Sorry.  Exploding head, remember?”  He grins closing the distance between us in one big step not giving me time to move and grabs my hand.  “You will never disappoint me.  Surprise me maybe, but not disappoint.”

My throat constricts and I have trouble swallowing.

“Try this for disappointment.  I have done it before and I thought it was right and I thought it was forever but apparently I was just a place holder until someone better came along.  I am not a virgin and I am not good at this.  I’m not good at any of this.”  I start to cry a little bit.

“Hey there.”  He cups my cheeks with both his hands.  “We don’t have to do this if it upsets you that much.  If you don’t feel the same.  I’m a big boy.  I get it.  I never wanted to pressure you or upset you.  I just want you to know how I feel.”

He pulls me in for really tight hug.  I can tell he doesn’t want to let go and quite frankly I don’t want him to. 

His hand starts to run over my upper back before he realizes what he’s doing and he freezes.  It’s been a long time since I had any personal contact with anyone with any level of intimacy.  A simple hugs goes a long way.  But when he starts to rub my back I notice it doesn’t feel like simple hug.   Before I can stop it, I sigh at the pleasure of being in his arms. 

Why am I fighting this again?  Something about him maybe dropping me like a hot potato when he takes the crown.  Aedan wouldn’t do that to him, would he?  And why can’t I go with him to help him build the wardens?  I could be like their den Mother or something.  Help them with everyday tasks so they can devote themselves to training against the darkspawn.  I might even be able to help them figure out how to save Amaranthine and Vigil’s Keep. 

I feel myself melting into his arms, leaning into his embrace.  He’s practically keeping me from falling again.

He starts to let me go and he tilts my head up to meet his eyes.  There’s resolve in his eyes.  Like he knows what he wants and is going to fight tooth and nail to get it.  And right now what he wants is me.

 

 

So why not?

 

 

 

“Kiss me,” I breathe.

Without a second to think about what I just said his lips descend on mine in a kiss that I’ll remember forever.  Hungry and probing and respectful all in one.  I practically come undone with that one kiss.  We barely break apart to breath before I wrap my arms around his neck and I feel his hands slide down to rest on my hips before one slides up to the middle of my back to press me closer.  I don’t ever want to stop kissing him.  He presses his lips against mine again and I do feel my head explode, into a million tiny pieces and all of them are reaching for him. 

Screw the Arch Demon.  He can wait his turn.  I’m going to take my time and enjoy every second of every minute that I can with Alistair while I have him. 

I sometimes heard people talk nostalgically about past romances saying even though they were no longer together that they wouldn’t change a thing.  I think I’m going to be one of those people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts, ideas, comments?


	3. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renata and Aedan

Once again I found myself tossed over Aedan’s shoulder and carried away from the rest of the group. 

“Let me down!”  I screamed at him as tears ran down my cheeks.  “Let down!”

And once again he proved just how much strength he had as he carried me wriggling and screaming up a flight of stairs and down the hall to the room I was to be staying in while we were at Redcliff Castle.  But once he managed to get me through the door and inside the room, he dropped me so fast I couldn’t get my balance causing me to land on my ass. 

“Don’t you ever do that again!”  I sprang back up and shouted at him pointing my finger in his face.  I could feel the heat from my cheeks rise so fast up my forehead I thought my head was going to explode.  “That fucking bitch had him killed!”

I couldn’t believe it.  We saved that lying excuse for a noble woman only to have her turn around and betray us because she was afraid of the consequences.  She convinced her idiot husband to have that poor man killed so she could avoid all blame for what she did.  And that damn bastard agreed!  They deserved each other.

For the good of the arling, he had said.  “What kind of people do they have running this country anyway?  No wonder Fereldan is in such a state of chaos.  You have a bunch of idiots running the country.  First you have a dumb ass king who thinks he can end the blight in its first battle and live happily ever after.  Then you have an asshole betray the king and then the fucking Arl looks the other way while his wife does what she pleases and not only destroys their village but endangers their only child by trusting him with a second rate mage.”   

“Shut your mouth, Renata!”  Aedan hissed.  “Shut it right now or I will shut it for you.  I don’t know how it is where you come from but you can’t talk shit about a man in his own home and expect to get away with it.  Especially a powerful and well liked man.”

“But that bitch had him killed and that asshole approved it!”   I wailed louder.

Aedan loomed closer.  If I didn’t know better, I would have thought he was going to punch my lights out.  He was so pissed off at me he was shaking.  But I was even more pissed off.  My one chance.  My one and only chance to figure out what had happened and he was dead. 

“That bitch!”  I screamed again as I lashed out and knocked everything that was on the nearby side table onto the floor. 

“If you don’t shut your mouth right now…”  He warned.

“The only way you’re going to get me to be quiet is to knock me out.”  I challenged as tears streamed down my face.  “I don’t give a flying fuck who they are or where I am.  Those assholes just killed my only chance to get home.”

I found myself unexpectedly pushed back against the stone wall behind me when Aedan’s body crashed against me. His mouth found mine pressing hard against me in an brutal kiss.   I felt one of his hands travel up my side to cup my face and the other travel to my hair where his fingers weaved through my loose waves.

Oh.  My.  God.

Aedan was kissing me, passionate at first before becoming slower and more tender.    I was dumbfounded to say the least, unable to think as he took my bottom lip in his teeth and gently pulled.  The hand that had been in my hair travelled lower and circled my waist and pulled me closer as we broke for air.  I thought I heard him moan when our bodies shuffled against each other but it could have been me.  In that instant it was hard to tell where I stopped and he began.

“There.  That should do it.”  He panted as he leaned his forehead against mine and slowly opened his eyes causing me to emerge from my lustful stupor in an uproar.

“What the hell?”  I swore as I wrenched away from him in shock and slapped him hard across the face.

“I told you I would shut you up.”   His face became red again and he narrowed his eyes at me. 

“By sticking your tongue down my throat?”  I sputtered.

“Did you really want me to hit you?”  He asked rubbing his hand over his jaw.  “Alistair wasn’t kidding you do have a good right hook.”

“Why would you do that?”  I sobbed pushing him hard in the chest with both my hands.

He looked at me and sighed.

“You just can’t go around talking like that to about the Arl in his own home.  It’s stupid and dangerous.  Did you even see the guards unsheathe their weapons?  Alistair is probably down there right now smoothing things over so you don’t get sent back down to that damn dungeon.”

“What’s Alistair going to do about it?  Isolde never treated him any better than she treats anyone else.  Eamon should be ashamed of himself.  To let a her convince him to treat a young boy like that not to mention killing the one person who could implicate Isolde in everything that happened in Redcliff.  They’re all just covering their asses.  They don’t care about anyone but themselves.”  I started to cry harder now and of course when I say cry I mean blubber like a baby. 

“That may very well be,” Aedan brought out a somewhat clean rag and started to dab the tears from my face.  “But you can’t act the way you did either.  You almost got yourself killed.”

“I don’t care!  It doesn’t matter anymore!”  Aedan put the rag away realizing its uselessness and tucked a strand of hair sticking to my cheek behind my ear.

“I care.”  He whispered staring at me.  “It matters to me.”

Then he cupped both my cheeks in his hands and slowly brought his face to mine and quickly kissed me on the lips.

“Twice?”  I croaked looking into his eyes. 

“I hate it when you cry.”  He stared at me touching my face with his hands.  He seemed to be unable to find a place to put them so he kept touching me, my cheek, my hair, my shoulder, my hip.  Then he encircled my waist again and pulled me closer as he stared at my lips.  His eyes briefly flickered to mine and when I tilted my head ever so slightly to the side he leaned in again for another kiss.  Only this time, this one started sweet and gentle but quickly grew more intense and I enthusiastically returned it. 

It felt so good to be held and kissed and touched.  It had been ages since anyone saw me as a real person and not a crazy idiot from God knows where.  I languished in the sensation of being wanted even if it wasn't real.  I realized it was Aedan that was kissing me and that the playboy that he was, was just looking for any excuse to get in someone’s pants, but right now I wasn’t insulted or offended.  I just needed contact with another person.  And as I kissed him back, I realized I didn’t care and I let my hands roam over him.  I gripped Aedan’s shoulders before curling my arms around his neck.  He countered by pressing me against the side table as once of his hands traveled back up to my cheek, grazing the side of my breast on its way.

Heat surged in my belly and I grew more sure of myself.  I reached around the front of him wanting to untuck his shirt from his pants but I just ran my hands up his sides only tempted to touch his bare skin as I made my way up to his shoulders again.  It was hard not to just rip off his shirt.  He always looked incredibly fit to me even completely dressed.  But as I ran my hands up and down his chest and over his shoulders and arms I could feel just how fit he was. 

I really wanted him out of that shirt.  I wanted to see those muscles.  I wanted to feel those muscles.  I sucked on his chin and made my way over to his ear pulling it between my teeth.   He hissed and moved to kiss the juncture of my neck.  I started to feel over heated and uncomfortable. 

That stupid side table was impaling itself into my back.

Who would put a table there anyway? 

Aedan must have sensed my discomfort because he rucked up the bottom of my dress and wrapped one of my legs around his waist before lifting me on top of it and I found myself pressed against his abdomen. 

Whew!  Was it really getting hot in here?  Thankfully all we were doing was kissing. If I wasn’t careful it could have easily gotten out of control. 

Suddenly I felt an unexpectedly familiar and all to infrequent sensation start tingling in my belly.  I gasped out of surprise catching Aedan off guard as well.  The force of the feeling exploded within me as I arched into him before tightly clutching his shoulders to ride out the waves out pleasure coursing through out my body. 

Holy mother of…

My body betrayed me as another wave took me even higher as I panted to catch my breath.  I was frozen in place afraid to move lest another one overtake me.  I buried my face into Aedan’s shoulder ashamed to look him in the eyes.  How embarrassing!

“Did you just…?”  Aedan started to speak, stopping when I nodded with my face still buried in his shoulder too embarrassed to look up. 

“I am so sorry.”  I squeaked.  I could feel all the warmth from my core rising up to my cheeks.  How was I ever supposed to look him in the face again?

I felt him start to shake before I heard him chuckle.  “Well if that doesn’t stroke a guy’s ego, I don’t know what would.”

“What?”  I whispered still not looking at him.

He tilted my face up to his forcing me to look at him.  “That was amazing.  You came undone by my kisses alone.  I never knew I could do that.” 

I smiled shyly barely looking at him.  “You’re not angry?”

“Are you kidding?  Zevran was right.  All you needed was a little stress relief and everything should be okay now.”

“What?”  I screeched in outrage.  “You talk about me with Zevran?  Are you planning on telling him about this?” 

I am **_so_** going to hurt someone if he does.  I’m not sure if it will be Aedan or Zevran, possibly both. 

“You asshole!  I was starting to think you liked me.”  I growled.  “Get out!”  

He looked momentarily confused but I shoved him away from me and pushed him with both hands toward the door.  “Get out right now!” 

“Alright!  Alright, I’m leaving.”  He turned standing in the doorway with a smirk.  “Does this mean you’re not going to help me relieve my stress?”

“Never!”  I screamed and slammed the large wooden door in his face.   I slid the lock through the bolt and turned to rest my back against the door. 

Crap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can I top that embarrassing moment?


End file.
